


The Pleasures of Altruism

by Rirren



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Cock sleeve, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Dehumanization, Human Pet, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Objectification, Sexsomnia, Size Difference, Xenophilia, human character is treated as a lower life form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/pseuds/Rirren
Summary: An unfortunate human lost on a remote planet is "rescued" by an alien being.





	The Pleasures of Altruism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonconamod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonconamod/gifts).



> This was written during the nominations period of Nonconathon and inspired by the tags and general idea of the comm. It's pure unadulterated id—I just threw all my out-there kinks at it.
> 
>  **Please note** that although both characters are sapient and of a similar intelligence level, the alien character views the human as a lower life form, so this may hit a bestiality squick for some people.
> 
> Thank you to Morbane for excellent beta-reading and especially in helping me get an ending sorted out!

Yllar pushed against the strong wind, moving steadily across the tundra. There had been a strange shower of lights in the sky a few days ago, and all the jeruns in the area had been called to a meeting in the community. The explanations had ranged from rival jeruns in the east community harnessing magnetic forces as a weapon, to spirits being expelled from the home in the sky, but eventually the leaders had decided to send a search party to the coast where the lights were seen.

As an unmated male, Yllar was required to witness community meetings but not to participate. He had tried to sneak away when the meeting was finished, but of course his family had found him and started another tedious round of asking when he would find a mate. He had been living alone for several cycles now and would not be allowed to rejoin the community until he completed the mating ceremony. He knew his family was worried, but just the thought of trying to court a female was enough to send him retreating to his house for a few days.

He flicked his ears to shake off another snowflake. The snow storm was picking up, obscuring his view to only a few paces in front of him, but he could still navigate using the magnetic fields. That didn't help him in avoiding things beneath his feet, though.

He lurched back when his paw brushed against the thing, mind immediately going to the worst-case scenario of a burrowing snow vinnet. Those horrendous, limbless eating machines could easily take a chunk out of an unwary jerun. But it was a bright purple partially visible under the snow, an unnatural colour for any animal, let alone one from this area.

He prodded it carefully—the purple crinkled like the shed skin of something—but there was no movement. Carefully he edged forwards and gently brushed away the snow with his tails and front paws. The creature that he uncovered was like none he'd seen before: four limbs spread out where it had fallen, crinkly colourful skin that was hairless except for a few orange tufts at the round head. He bent down to sniff at it and felt the very faintest breath of hair on his nose from the creature: whatever it was, it was near death.

He knew some of his cousins would be quick to kill a strange animal they found, and keep the head as a trophy, but it was so tiny and lacking in defences that the only urge Yllar felt was to protect this poor thing that must have lost its way.

He picked the animal up off the ground with his tails, managing with some difficulty to arrange it on his back, keeping it secure by wrapping his tails around his body and the creature several times. He set off towards his home, but the icy wind wasn't abating as he kept walking, and alarmingly, he could feel the creature's body temperature dropping.

It mustn't be adapted to this environment, he realised with dismay, and wondered how it had found its way here. Although he was using his tails to try to shield the creature from the blizzard, it was clear that it wouldn't be able to make it all the way back to his home.

Yllar looked around—paw anxiously scratching at the snow—and tossed his head to get rid of the light covering of snow sticking to his fur. There was nothing else for it. He walked through the blizzard towards a tall drift of snow nearby. He moved around the snow drift out of the wind and started quickly digging a hole into it, ever mindful of the weakening burden on his back.

When he was done, he pulled the creature off his back, cradling it to his chest with his tails, then wriggled into the den he'd carved out, pushing against the walls and roof with his body and compacting the snow. He lay down and turned around, packing snow into the entrance until only a small hole remained for air.

Yllar felt warmer already now that he was out of the icy wind. He curled around the strange creature's body, waiting for his body heat to warm it up, and bent his head, breathing hot air over it. He licked at the creature's tiny paws but his tongue dislodged the brightly coloured skin, and his hearts lurched out of rhythm. Was the creature already dying and falling apart?

But he couldn't smell any blood when he picked up the creature's paw to sniff. The skin was smooth, with only the finest dusting of light hair. There didn't seem to be any wound, and for a second he wondered if the creature had shed its skin, but no, the skin underneath was pale, but it was not raw and new. He sniffed the shed skin, and cringed at the sharp scent. It must be some kind of covering that the creature had made from another animal, probably to try to keep itself warm. How clever!

But the false skin wouldn't help it warm up now. It needed to be against Yllar's skin to have some chance that his body heat would keep it alive.

He rolled over onto his back, holding the creature close by his front paws. He gently felt the purple covering with his right tail then slipped inside the opening near its head. There were several more layers underneath the crinkly purple outer layer—a delightfully fluffy one, one that felt bouncy when he prodded it, and several softer thin ones. Finally he felt a hint of warmth under the tip of his tail, skin that was smooth but for the gossamer-like sparse hairs he felt when he moved his tail back and forth.

He withdrew his tail, then started the task of carefully ripping the creature's coverings one layer at a time. It was incredibly intricate, different textures covering different parts of its body. The last parts he removed were soft and thick tubes around its back paws.

The creature was even stranger-looking underneath its brightly coloured false skin. Its real skin was pale, ranging from beige to purple and blue at the end of its limbs, and it was almost entirely hairless except for the shock of orange on its round head and between its back legs. It had strange misshapen legs, the front toes long and utterly unsuitable for walking on. Its eyes were on the front of its face instead of the side, like a predator, but it clearly couldn't survive on its own, let alone hunt. Yllar was charmed by its vulnerability.

He explored its body with fascination. Its face was squashed in, thin pink lips and a tiny pointy nose jutting out right in the middle. At first glance it seemed like it had no ears, but Yllar's questing tail through the creature's hair quickly found some protruding round things near its jaw: spiral structures of hard skin that he assumed were for hearing. Investigating further down its body, he found two tiny teats at the top of its chest: as flat as a female who wasn't pregnant. But the next discovery challenged his assumption that the creature was female, as between its back legs was a tiny protruding stub atop a squishy sack. He touched it gingerly with his tail … marvelling at the vulnerability of this creature—that it would keep its penis outside in the open instead of tucked away where its temperature could be regulated.

The creature shivered against his body and Yllar was forced out of his musings with a lurch of guilt. The thing must be even colder without its layers on.

He rolled onto his side and curled himself around the creature, hind legs and front paws coming up to hold it against his fur, both tails wrapping around it in an effort to fully cover the thing. Yllar had plenty of body heat to go around; he could share it with this creature and keep it alive.

They lay there for a while. He still wasn't sure if the thing was male or female—his inspection of its body had only confused him further. Perhaps it was neither, or both. Maybe it could impregnate with its tiny member and become pregnant as well, tiny teats swelling up to feed its young. He imagined it in sexual congress with its own species—locked in an embrace, its cock spearing its lover while it was impaled itself ... somewhere. Like the end of a mating duel he had once witnessed between cillarms, squirming around together, pierced by the other's cock.

Yllar felt his genital slit start to open and he hurriedly tried to put the image out of his mind. Maybe he really had been in isolation for too long, if thinking about cillarms was getting him going. He tried to shift the creature's body up a little bit, so its legs weren't anywhere near his crotch. As he did so the creature's back paws brushed against his stomach and he jumped from the shock of cold. He'd thought it was warming up, but its paws were still freezing. He patted it down with his tails; its tiny nose, its front paws, anything sticking out, was still as cold as ever.

Yllar's lips pulled back, teeth bared in anxiety. He carefully tried to move the creature, pulling at its limbs with his tails to bend its legs. He went slowly, scared its legs would snap like ice, until eventually it was curled up against Yllar's chest, paws tucked in between their bodies.

He licked its orange hair, slicking it to one side and the other like he was tending his young. He breathed on it, hoping his hot breath would revive it, but it was as unresponsive as ever. Yllar, like most other jeruns, was adapted to the cold, his hearts keeping his blood so warm that it would steam if spilled, even inside. If the creature had Yllar's blood inside of it, it would surely warm up enough to survive.

Yllar briefly considered trying to feed the creature some of his blood, but he was too far from home—it would be foolish to risk it, and he didn't even know how much blood would be needed.

Maybe not blood, but another body fluid, a dark part of him whispered. His tails flicked in embarrassment as his mind couldn't help thinking of it. It was perverse that he was even considering taking advantage of such an innocent creature, but there was no-one here to see it, and if he could save the thing...

He pushed the creature's head back so he could see its mouth and his slit twitched in anticipation, ready to unleash his buried cock. The tip of his tail pulled down the creature's lower lip, uncovering its blunt teeth. All he would have to do was get some of his come in there.

Just the thought of something swallowing down his seed—gratefully licking at his penis to get at more of his life preserving come—made his cock extend a couple of claw lengths and push out of his slit, the tip now exposed to the cold air. The creature's lips looked so soft...

Yllar felt sick. _This is why you’ve been without a mate for so long,_ his mind whispered to him. _They knew something was wrong with you, that you had these impulses inside you_.

But he had to do something. He would just think of some of the jeruns from the community and get off. He'd get his seed inside the creature without his cock touching it at all. Nothing perverse.

His cock had fully extended now, reaching up his chest. Precome had already collected at the head, fluid brushing off onto his fur. Yllar snaked one tail down and wrapped it tightly around his length, hissing at the pressure. He tried to think about Ljurel, the most attractive female in the community: her shining black fur, the rich brown of her nipples. She was all the other unmated males had talked about—everyone wanted her.

She'd called him a pervert once when Yllar had stared too much during the festival of the magnetic equinox several cycles ago.

His erection wilted slightly and he squeezed it hard. Just another reason he'd been in isolation for so long. He licked his lips, frustrated. He started to lazily jerk off, staring absent-mindedly at the creature's orange hair. His left tail moved up and ran through the strands, revelling in their softness.

It was so strange-looking, with exquisitely tiny features. He realised his mind had strayed significantly from the topic of attractive jeruns, but he didn't go back to that. He needed to get off. He could do it while thinking of the creature … it was just thoughts, it couldn't harm it.

His left tail slipped out of its hair, tracing the creature's facial features, while his other tail moved up and down his cock in a tight coil to fuck. He stared at its lips, thought about it opening its eyes and waking up. If he just shoved his cock in its face … maybe it wouldn't even understand what was going on. Its little pink tongue would come out and lick the tip, trying to appease a possible predator. Tiny little pup licks again and again, its round eyes looking up at him for approval. He would buck his hips forward, just the tip pushing between its flat mouth, and its eyes would bulge wide but it wouldn't move. It wouldn't want to make him angry.

Precome was flowing freely from his cock now, dripping down his tail, making the ride slick and wet. The three ridges started to form halfway down his cock, raised lines to both keep a female still and press against her clitoris.

He drew his tail away from its face and, holding the creature carefully around its middle, shuffled upwards until the tip of his cock was level with its face. His paws held it in place and he let go of it with his tail, reaching up and tugging at its lips.

His cock was just a few claw lengths from the creature's face, angry red and dripping with precome. The shaft throbbed against his tail as he jerked it up and down, straining like it wanted to touch those lips. He rolled the creature's bottom lip with his tail, playing with it, and then slipped inside its mouth, wedging it open. The creature's face was slack and innocent, completely unaware of the predator that was planning to defile it with the huge cock right in front of its lips, of the hot come it would soon swallow down.

The imagery set him off and he came, his cock exploding and come splashing everywhere except the creature's mouth. He bucked his hips forward hurriedly and the tip of his cock slotted into its mouth—a perfect fit, like it was meant to be in there—and then he was pouring himself into it, jerking at the ecstasy rushing through him. He couldn't take his eyes off the creature's face: the way it twitched, brows wrinkling, but it wasn't spitting it up—he could see its throat working as it swallowed.

He kept his right tail moving, unable to stop, pumping himself through the initial ecstasy while he spilled his come in creamy spurts. It felt like the head of his cock was on fire where those pink lips rounded around his length, softness and warmth sending pleasure sparking through his body.

The peak slowly faded, leaving behind comfortable warmth as his cock pumped out a relentless stream of come. He kept his tail wrapped tight around himself, tightening it in rhythmic beats to keep the flow coming, whining at the sporadic bursts of pleasure. The creature kept swallowing on reflex, but it was too much, and a small stream of come trickled out from the corner of its mouth as it tried to keep up.

Finally the flow started to slow. His tail tensed around himself and he gasped at the fading sparks of pleasure as his cock eked out the last spurts of come.

His chest heaved when he was done. He kept his cock in place, thin head tucked inside with the red length extending out the creature's mouth. Its face was covered in come, dripping down into its ears, white globs sticking its eyelashes together. He couldn't believe what he'd done. 

As he watched, its mouth moved, lips pursing around his cock like it was trying to suckle for more.

Yllar yelled and reeled back, jerking his cock out of its mouth. He pulled the creature up his body until its head was tucked under his chin, its body well away from his slowly shrinking cock. He tightened his paws and wrapped his tails around it and just held it.

He couldn't stop the panicky rush of thoughts that felt like they would explode out of him. He frantically licked the creature's face to remove the evidence of his perversion that was all over it. Then he just held the animal tightly and clenched his teeth, trying to calm himself down.

After a while he became aware of comforting warmth on his chest, like he was holding a compress there. He slipped a tail between the creature's legs and pressed against its belly. It felt warm, not as hot as a jerun but more approaching the healthy temperature that a native animal should be. Yllar's ears perked up in happiness. It was working!

But its paws and nose weren't warming up at all. He waited a little—maybe the heat from his come just needed a little time to spread through the thing's body—before he realised the creature needed another dose.

He slipped his right tail down to his slit, gently caressing the opening. It was easier, a lot easier now that he knew what the creature's mouth felt like, to get himself aroused. His cock filled with heat, hardening and extending until it was brushing the thing's teats, leaving a smear of precome on each round pink nipple.

It was still unconscious of course, but Yllar imagined that if it was awake it would be reaching for his length, eager for another long drink of his hot seed, cooing as it wriggled its body against his.

He gently moved it down until its mouth was directly in front of his cock. This time he didn't stay still, but let his cock sway and caress that mouth, almost but not actually pressing inside. Each pass daubed it liberally with precome, until its lips were a red shining mess.

Then he pushed in, the thin head slipping easily in, head blurting out another pearl of precome at the feel of that soft warm cavern. He wrapped his tail around himself, gathering some of the mess around its mouth for lubricant, and started pumping himself steadily.

The creature's face was innocent and slack, only moving now and then to swallow when the build-up of precome was too much. Yllar's hips jerked forward, and the feeling of more warmth engulfing his cock was so good that he didn't pull back, but pushed himself further in until he touched the back of its throat. His cock was not even a quarter of the way in, but the creature's face screwed up and its body jolted as it coughed.

And its tongue, its tongue came up, and _touched_ the underside of Yllar's cock, sliding around like it was confused, like it was trying to figure out what was in its mouth, sending Yllar over the edge.

He thrust in, biting back a moan as his cock burst with come. He was lodged so deep in the creature's mouth that he was sure it couldn't taste any of the come that was pumping down its throat and into its stomach.

He closed his eyes, stars bursting behind his eyelids, and pumped in and out of that warmth, thick vein on the underside of his shaft rubbing against its tiny tongue. It was too good, too much...

He felt like his whole brain had been turned inside-out when the burst of ecstasy was over. He could barely move his tail and grip himself, so he pulled the creature flush with his body with his other tail, pressing it hard against the length of his cock while he waited out the outpouring of come.

He could feel its belly against him, slowly expanding and growing warmer as it swallowed more and more. Its mouth pursed around his length, suckling and moving its tongue around as it received Yllar's life-giving seed. Barely any of his come escaped it this time.

He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the creature's soft suction as it nursed his cock. It felt like the flow lasted even longer this time. Yllar had never even suspected his body could produce this much come.

His cock finally spat out the last spurts, thick and sticky at the end, twitching like it wanted to expel even more. The creature's mouth moved, sucking hard, and it frowned, like it wanted more. Yllar winced at the overstimulation and had to pull himself out. His tail caressed the creature, wiping away a thin line of come from the corner of its mouth.

"Good boy," he cooed. "You drank it all down."

He nuzzled it, feeling its soft orange hair against his face, then wrapped a tail around its middle, idly rubbing its belly. It was hard and round, burning hot to the touch like there was a furnace inside. The creature's eyes moved back and forth under its eyelids, but it didn't wake, not yet. Yllar felt confident he had done enough, that the creature would survive.

Still, he waited a little while longer with it, exploring its body now that the urgency had faded away. Its skin was soft, and he enjoyed caressing every part of its vulnerable body, bereft of claws and spikes and any defence mechanisms. Yllar had no idea how it had managed to survive in this frozen world full of dangers.

But maybe its vulnerability was its defence. It would huddle down and whimper and look so pathetic that it would be left alone, or another stronger being would be compelled to look after it. Perhaps Yllar was not the first being the creature had seduced.

The storm had died down by now, but Yllar couldn't resist another round. He tucked the creature tight against his body, its belly brushing his slit, and rolled onto his back. He pushed his cock between its lips as far it would fit and rolled his hips, rubbing the length of his cock against the creature's body and thrusting the head in and out of its mouth until he came.

He lay there while he emptied himself into the creature, rocking slightly and letting the soft suckling pull more come out of him. The ice cave was starting to melt from the heat, the air inside stuffy and stinking of sex. A drop of water fell on Yllar's nose and he swiped at it in annoyance. His cock released its last droplet of come and he reluctantly pulled away. It was time to get going.

But as he rolled onto his feet he felt movement in the grip of his tails. The shock was enough to make him loosen his grip and let the creature fall to the ground. He stepped back and watched.

The thing uncurled slowly, stretching its legs out, making a strange high pitched wailing sound. It turned over, facing away from Yllar, and stood up, moving slowly like it was still half-asleep. Its back legs were still bent, knees pressed to the ground. It looked like an uncomfortable position.

It reached up with its front paws, touching the walls of the snow cave gingerly before pulling back and cupping its belly with a moan. Then it looked back.

It made an awful screeching sound, falling onto its back and scuttling to the other end of the cave, as far from Yllar as possible. Yllar couldn't stop staring at it. Its eyes were a kaleidoscope of colour—a ring of brown around its pupil, and then a swirl of green and blue dotted with amber. Its eyes were wide now, its body shaking, frozen in the predator's gaze.

"Hey," Yllar said in a low voice. "Don't be scared. I've been helping you."

He took a miniscule step forward and the creature pushed itself back into the snow wall, flakes falling off and dusting its pale face. Yllar paused. He could see the snow start to affect it already, the shivering more pronounced as it held itself against the icy wall. At this rate it would get cold enough that he wouldn't be able to take it outside.

"Calm down," he said.

The creature made a chittering, breathless sound, and when one of Yllar's tails swished in agitation it made a sudden break to the side, scrabbling at the wall as it tried to tunnel through.

Yllar reacted without thinking—if it made it outside it would freeze to death—his tails snatched it around the middle, and it squeaked and kicked its legs.

"Look what you've done," he sighed.

The creature already felt cold to touch, skin paling at its paws, and snow falling off it when Yllar lifted it off the ground. He walked over to the damaged area of the wall and carefully pushed snow into the shallow hole it had dug out. He turned the creature over in mid-air and surveyed the damage. Its face was starting to turn red—from arousal, maybe?—and it kept up the constant chattering sound as it tried to pry off Yllar's tails with its elongated front toes.

"You're cute when you're awake," he told it.

It was very spirited, beating at the coils of tail holding it around the middle now, but with absolutely no effect. It was as weak as a baby, but with seemingly no knowledge of how powerless it was.

Yllar uncoiled one of his tails, poking at its face with the tip. "Open up," he cooed.

A second later he hissed as the creature bit him, and drew his tail back, letting the creature go. It fell to the floor and tried running away in that strange gait of its—back legs not fully extended, like it was somehow deformed. Yllar blocked its way with one paw, other tail picking it up and wrapping it up with its front legs trapped against its body.

He shook the creature gently, then held up the end of his tail that it had bitten. It hadn't drawn blood, but the skin was red with burst blood vessels and an incomplete circle of dents from its flat teeth was visible. It was a good thing he hadn't tried to stick his cock in there straight away.

He looked at the creature—it bared its teeth and made a sharp barking sound.

"No," said Yllar, and he whacked it gently on the head with his tail, making it squeak. "That was very bad. No biting."

It gave no sign it understood what he was saying, just making more chittering sounds and squirming even more. It kicked its back legs up, managing to get a grip on Yllar’s tails for a moment. Its skin felt ice cold. 

He stared at it in frustration. He didn't want to risk putting his dick anywhere near its mouth. But he didn't think it would survive the walk back to his house now that it had gone and got itself all cold again. And he was feeling horny.

Maybe he could just jack off on it. If he covered its whole body the come might keep it warm for a bit, but all that liquid would chill fairly quickly with the wind blowing as much as it was. But if not its mouth then where could he put his come?

He lowered the creature to the ground. It hissed as its skin came into contact with the snow and drew its back legs up. Yllar lifted it back up, then looked around the cave. Those coverings had not kept the thing warm enough to survive outside but anything that kept it from coming into direct contact with the snow would help. 

He gathered the warm coverings and arranged them into a little nest, with the softest layers at the top, and placed the struggling creature down. One giant paw on its middle held it in place, and with his free tail he pulled its back legs apart. There. He'd found it when briefly exploring its body before. A tiny hole behind its cock. Probably its cloaca. He felt his buried cock start to extend as he stared at its tight hole.

He lowered his head and in one pass, licked it all the way from its hole up to its belly. Its legs flexed in Yllar's grip, like it was trying to kick, and he licked it again, circling his tongue around the rim, pressing in slightly. He kept at it until the creature's legs were trembling and its flush had extended down to its chest, but there was no trickle of the expected lubricating fluid. Yllar would just have to provide that himself.

The creature looked up at him when he stopped, lips trembling as it made a warbling sound. It looked even more beautiful with its colourful eyes and animated face, and he felt a bead of precome blurt from his cock at the thought of its mouth wrapping around his length, but he had something better in mind.

He moved over its body until his hanging cock was level with its crotch, tightening his tails when it began struggling even harder. His length swayed as he tried to line himself up, brushing against the creature's thighs and smearing precome on its soft skin. He bent his knees and shuffled forwards until it was rubbing against the thing's small member. Precome dribbled from his cock, glazing its tiny sack and dick until they were shining—he couldn't look away from the sight.

Finally he dipped his hips and after several tries managed to fit the head of his cock right against its hole. He tested it with the smallest amount of pressure; it didn't give, and the creature wailed, but no matter, he would loosen it up soon enough.

Just the feel of that tiny opening against the head of his long length was almost as good as its mouth, and he could feel more precome flowing from his cock, lubricating the entrance. He held himself still, breathing shallowly, as he carefully unwrapped his right tail from around its middle.

The creature tried to pull away as soon as it felt his grip loosening, and Yllar growled, lips baring his curved teeth, and pressed down harder with his paw, claws extending over its throat. It froze, and his growl quietened, as he uncoiled his tail and felt down between its back legs.

He pulled back his cock and gathered precome with his tail, caressing its hole. The creature had its eyes screwed shut now, mouth moving but not making any sound. He massaged the rim, circling it and stroking the skin. On every other pass the tip of his tail pressed into the hole, never quite entering it but increasing the pressure each time. Slowly those tense muscles started to relax.

When he finally pushed in, just the tip of his tail, the creature jerked and tried to close its legs. Yllar's left tail tightened around its thighs, pushing them further apart and towards its belly, giving him an unimpeded view. He kept the tip of his tail just inside, holding its hole open.

"Relax," he said softly. "It's going to feel all lovely and warm once I get my come inside you."

He pushed in a couple of claw lengths, feeling its body tighten around his tail. Stars, it was so tight. He couldn't wait to feel that around his cock. He pulled his tail slowly out, collecting more precome from his dick then pushing it back in. The slide in was easy, and it just got easier the more lubricant he used, until he could hear squelching as he thrust his tail in and out.

He watched the creature's face, face all screwed up and mouth open as it gasped, then his gaze moved down its body, past its limp genitalia and down to where his tail was repeatedly plunging inside its hole. He curled the tip of his tail inside it, feeling an answering clench from the creature, and watched as the rim of its hole whitened around the tip as he slowly drew his tail back. He rolled the tip around just inside it, watching its hole bulge, and uncurled the tip, holding its hole open for the head of his cock to slot in. When he pulled his tail out completely the creature's hole tightened up, gripping the penetrating cock head.

There was a large blurt of precome and Yllar's hips bucked forwards, his cock slipping in several more claw lengths. He heard a whimper from the creature and he stopped himself through sheer force of will. The creature's eyes were wide, liquid falling from them, as it pleaded with the predator impaling it.

Yllar licked the creature's face, tasting salt, as he tried to calm it down.

"You're so good," he murmured. "You're being so good. Just let me in."

He pulled out just a little, feeling the walls of the creature's passage cling to his length like it didn't want him to leave, and rocked back in gently. The breath left his lungs in one go. It was so tight.

He tried to keep it slow, rocking in and out, getting deeper each time, but it felt so good—that unbelievable tightness massaging his length, and the little squeaks the creature made every time he snapped his hips forward. He was about halfway in. He looked down between their bodies at the way his huge cock speared its tiny body, the way its hole would expand whenever he plunged in, cock widening towards the base.

He had to get it all in. His cock had been spurting enough precome that the inside was slick-smooth, no resistance at all, but he didn't know if the slight creature could take all of him. When he'd stood above it his length had reached from its crotch to just under its nipples.

He snarled as he pumped into it, lips pulling back and drool dripping from his teeth. It would take him, all of him. It would take all the pleasure and warmth Yllar was giving it and break itself in half trying to thank him.

He pulled its hips up until its body was mostly off the ground except its shoulders. It scrabbled in the snow trying to prop itself up. There. That was a better angle. He slammed his cock in with one hard thrust. It plunged in until three quarters of his shaft had disappeared. Sparks shot up his cock. He could feel the base of his cock tightening as he tried to stave off the approaching orgasm.

He was hitting something inside the creature, a natural twist in its channel that he couldn't get past. He battered the head of his cock against it, slamming inside its body again and again, and then he felt something unbend, and he was in—sliding in until the base of his cock hit the meat of its ass.

He roared and snapped his hips, rutting into it, feeling his orgasm rise inside him until his cock exploded, shooting hot come deep inside the creature.

He kept moving: grinding against the creature's ass, rolling his cock inside as he whined, until the rings of ridges around his cock swelled up and locked him in place, shaft fully swallowed within its body. He let himself drop down, covering the creature's body, front legs holding himself up so he wouldn't suffocate it, and humped his hips gently into it, feeling the fading sparks of pleasure at the motion. He purred in contentment.

He could feel the creature growing warmer as it was filled with scorching hot come, a pleasant heat against Yllar's body. He felt like he could almost fall asleep like this: cock nestled inside a warm body, shaft massaged by a clenching passage.

And then he felt something slapping lightly against his shoulders, something pushing at his thighs, then a tugging on his cock. He opened his eyes and looked down to see the creature doing its best to dislodge itself. His tails had released their grip on it when he had come, so the creature was now unrestrained, except for the massive cock it was impaled on. He watched it for a few seconds, amused at how it kept trying, before he heaved himself up, nose twitching when he felt a large release of come at the motion.

He gathered the creature to him, splaying its back legs around his middle and trapping its front legs between their bodies, then wrapped his tails around its body until it was held tight, tied to Yllar's belly.

His cock was still pumping its release into the creature, but his come would keep it warm, and the haze of orgasm had faded enough that he could move. There was no better time to make the journey back to his home. He knocked out a hole in the wall of snow and walked out.

The storm had abated, snow no longer falling, but the wind still blew strongly. He walked at a brisk pace, the movement rocking the creature speared on his cock. After a while his cock spat out its final load of come and the rings deflated, but the tight pressure around the entire length kept it hard and extended.

Now that the rings had gone down his cock moved freely with Yllar's walking motions. The creature's passage slowly rocked up and down on his cock, the hot come sloshing around inside. He tightened the grip of his tails and helped that motion along, moving the creature's body. At first it was an almost self-soothing action, just an idle pleasure, but the more he walked the more that pleasure started to sharpen and become more demanding.

He was almost home, the entrance visible on the horizon, when he couldn't take it anymore. He rolled the creature over until its legs were on the ground, then crouched over it, rutting into it again and again. It was fast and messy, seed from the last time slopping from its hole with every thrust, coating his cock as he pulled it out and thrust it back in again.

The creature whimpered when he came, thrust in as deep as he could go, his claws scrambling for purchase as he tried, impossibly, to shove his cock in even deeper. When he stood up he saw its belly was swollen like it was with child. He carefully gathered it up in his tails then set off, rubbing its rounded belly as he walked.

His cock was still releasing come when he reached his home. He dug out the half-buried entrance and made his way into the underground house, closing the door with his back legs. It was dark inside and cold, but he didn't want to bother with lighting a fire right now. Instead he headed for his bed. He lay on his back, stretching out his legs, and nuzzled the creature's hair.

"Such a good pet," he said, while his tail caressed its belly, before slipping down and feeling the hole where it was stretched around his cock.

The creature was still, no shivers or movements, just the gentle rising of its chest as it breathed. It must have exhausted itself. It was safe now though, protected from the elements with Yllar keeping it warm. They lay there, bodies locked together, the pumping of seed from Yllar's cock a comforting rhythm.

Yllar woke abruptly, shivering at an icy draft. He felt cold, and he realised that his cock was out in the open, still extended, but nothing wrapped around it. He looked around in alarm. There by the wall, slinking in the dark, was the creature.

"Bad boy," said Yllar, getting up to his feet.

The creature froze, then rose to just its back legs, running for the door on two legs like a bird. Yllar whipped out one tail and caught it easily by its back leg, sending it crashing to the ground. It turned around, shivering, and clasped its front paws together, making the same high pitched sound over and over.

Yllar wrapped it up securely in one tail, then glanced over to the other side of the room, grabbing the fire lighting material with his other tail. He worked quickly, lighting a spark and building a fire in the hearth, letting warm orange light bathe the room.

The creature was still chirping away, and it was patting his tail with its front paws in a clear appeasing gesture. Between its folded back legs, shining in the light, was a puddle of come.

Yllar lifted it up above his head. Come dripped from its hole, down its legs and onto the floor. It squirmed and even more liquid escaped it. Its belly was flat now, like its body had absorbed it all. Yllar splayed its legs, lowered its body then licked it, laving between its legs, dwarfing its hole and tiny penis with his large tongue.

The creature made an appealing squeal at that, and Yllar huffed in amusement. He licked around its cock, engulfing its short length within the curl of his tongue. Then he went back to its hole, tensing his tongue so that the tip of it just penetrated it. The creature's hole felt loose and warm, easily opening to the ministrations of his tongue.

Yllar's cock had fully extended now, hanging from his belly. The creature seemed like it was getting excited as well. Its cock had hardened, sticking out from its body, though it didn't extend at all. It grew red as Yllar kept licking at it, circling the base and pressing the shaft against its belly.

The creature's paws came down, touching his head and gripping his fur. Its wails were getting increasingly louder and breathier, its hips jerked in Yllar's tight hold, and then its back arched. There was a burst of moisture on Yllar's tongue and he lapped it up eagerly. It was salty and delicious, as good as any basting he would put on meat. He licked the creature's cock again, trying to encourage it to pump out more release, but it only whined and pushed at his head.

He pulled away from the creature, disappointed at the meagre offering. The creature's chest heaved as it tried to catch its breath, hanging loosely in the coil of Yllar's tails. Its eyes were bright in the light and its skin was flushed pink, a stunning complement to its fiery hair. It looked beautiful—a strange ethereal lure to larger creatures.

Yllar's red cock twitched and spurted precome, ready to bury itself in that tight warmth again. He walked over towards his bed, lying down on his back, shuffling his body until he was fully comfortable on top of his bedding. He held the creature above him, his cock straining upwards, then slowly lowered it.

The tip of his cock fitted against the creature's hole perfectly, and he encountered only a second of resistance before it opened up around the head. He let the creature down gently, letting gravity do most of the work as it slipped down, cock penetrating it slowly. It made some quiet noises but Yllar could see it was trying to calm itself, trying to relax its hole enough to take in the entire length.

Finally it was fully impaled, ass resting on Yllar's thighs. It was like a magic trick—the whole of Yllar's cock having vanished inside that small body. The creature didn't try to move out of the unnatural position, just kept its back ramrod straight, clenching its front paws on Yllar's belly.

He could see a long rod-like bump under its stomach, pointing straight upwards, showing the path Yllar's cock had carved out in its body. He bucked his hips and watched it move under the creature's skin, provoking a gasp from it. He adjusted the grip of his tails, wrapping around its stomach, and squeezed hard, feeling the pressure on his cock through its body. The creature's tiny paws held on to his tails, bracing itself.

He lifted it up, the silky smooth walls of the creature's body caressing his length, until the whole of his cock was exposed except for the tip. He held it there a moment, teasing its rim with small circles, before slamming it down in one violent movement.

It felt like all the breath had been knocked out of him. The creature's body opened up in less than a moment, the long outline of Yllar's cock suddenly bulging underneath its skin. The meat of its ass hit Yllar's slit in a satisfying thump, provoking a low glow of pleasure.

It was better than anything: better than Yllar's tails, or his soft bedding, or any female from the community.

He couldn't stop. He lifted the creature up and slammed it down—drilling into its body, squeezing his tails to feel the intense pressure of each coil on his shaft, carving out a perfect place in its body. Precome was flowing freely from his cock, squelching obscenely every time he bounced the creature on his cock and smashed it against his body.

It was squeaking and scrabbling at his tails, but it was nothing more than a convenient sheath for his cock now, a tight sleeve of flesh to jack off his enormous shaft.

He could feel the rings of his cock expanding, inflating to fill the tight channel, but he wasn't ready. He tightened his tails, forcing its body over his ridged cock until the friction was almost painful, until it felt like he was futilely rolling its flesh over his trapped cock, and then his cock burst with come, flooding the tiny channel.

He wasn't done. He flipped them over, crouched over the creature lying flat on its back, and hammered his hips into it, trying to thrust in but merely shoving at its body stuck snug around his cock, chasing his orgasm to even further heights. He lowered his head and held its neck with his sharp teeth, grazing but not biting, showing it who it belonged to.

He didn't let up even when it started to hurt, snapping his hips and pounding to no avail except as a show of strength and domination. At some point he felt the creature arch up against him, suddenly shooting its paltry come between them as it squealed in shock.

His come sloshed around inside its body, shaken from the continuous pounding, stretching the creature's belly round as it kept gushing in beyond the natural capacity of its body. Finally the powerful flow abated to a trickle. Yllar slammed in with a snarl, one last creamy spurt bursting from him, and then he was done.

He slowly unhinged his jaw from around its neck, licking at the little scratches he'd made in apology. He squeezed his tails once around its body, just for that shiver of over-sensitised delight when he felt it around his buried cock, then slipped from it. It seemed catatonic from the pleasure, and he wrapped it up in the furs of his bed, stroking its hair, before pulling away to prepare breakfast.

*

He decided to call the creature Soona after the vibrant orange of its hair, reminiscent of the setting sun in full summer. It only took a few days of calling it before it picked up that it needed to come when it heard its name.

Soona was a smart pet and Yllar was proud of how much it had learnt in training. There were some hiccoughs in the beginning where it would try to run away, or would resist being fed, but it eventually submitted, and now was able to understand and obey basic commands like "stay", "sit", "kiss", and "suck". Yllar had stopped constantly worrying that it was going to somehow kill itself if he took his eyes away for a moment.

He would go fishing or hunting and feed Soona the same things he ate, but when its skin and fur lost its lustre he realised it needed vegetables as well. The moss growing in caves nearby seemed to suffice. However, the majority of its diet consisted of the nutritious protein Yllar would feed it every day straight from the tip of his cock.

He fucked it at least once every day, taking his pleasure, but also worked out how best to arouse Soona's alien body. When fucking it with his tail one time he'd found a tiny bulge just inside its hole that made it squeal and come. He'd spend forever rubbing that bump, watching its sweat-shining body writhe in ecstasy, bringing it to the brink of orgasm before stopping, making it chitter and beg until he gave in just to watch it fuck itself on the tight curl of his tail.

Yllar settled into the new daily rhythm with his pet. And day by day he cared less and less about his half-hearted pretences at searching for a mate.

*

Soona squirmed against Yllar, rubbing itself coquettishly against the huge cock dwarfing it. Yllar growled and snapped his hips, his cock slipping between his pet's legs. Out of the corner of his eye he saw other jeruns looking over at them: the apex predator and his pet, laid out on bedding in the middle of the community hall.

The tip of his cock caught on Soona's hole, and it slipped in easily, all wet and warm inside. The creature whined, unable to move as Yllar pinned it to the floor, pushing in until its ass was flush with Yllar's body. He drilled in slowly, rocking them together: Soona's tiny body dwarfed by the larger jerun frame engulfing it.

An admiring crowd had gathered now—all male, their cocks extended obscenely and drooping towards the floor, drooling precome. Yllar hunched protectively over Soona's body; it whimpered and tried to move away from the massive cock impaling it. Yllar's claws caught up in the bedding, he tried to pull them free and—

Yllar opened his eyes.

He untangled his claws from his bedding, blinking around him. It was dark, but the comforting scent told him he was at home. For a second he thought he'd just been dreaming, but the whimpering was real, and when he shifted slightly his length lit up with a rush of pleasure.

Soona was speared on his cock, lying face down in the bed covers, tiny paws clenching in the material. Its naked back shone in the moonlight, hair at the nape of its neck damp with sweat.

Yllar must have rolled over and penetrated his pet in his sleep. Stars knew how long he'd been thrusting in and out of that tight hole. He tilted his hips and ground into Soona's ass, feeling it clench around his length.

He closed his eyes and murmured, "Good boy."

He rocked his hips, plunging his cock into its hole steadily. He still felt half-asleep, caught up in that dream. Of course, he couldn't let anyone find out about Soona. They already regarded him as strange for not settling down with a mate, but if they knew he was fucking someone that wasn't even his own species...

He wrenched himself away from that line of thought, let himself sink back into fantasies. The other male jeruns had been watching them greedily in the dream, probably wishing they had a pet of their own to fuck. And when Yllar was finished maybe they would approach Soona but Yllar would rebuff them—his pet was too precious to loan out like that.

But maybe, when Yllar was away, one of them would take the opportunity. The male would sneak in and corner a frightened Soona, who would call for its master only to get no reply. He would be rough, snatching at Soona when it tried to escape, then demand it suck his cock. Soona would have no choice but to submit, not understanding why its master had abandoned it.

It wouldn't be enthusiastic like it was with Yllar. It would whimper while the other jerun held it down, try to squirm away but it wouldn't be able to stop him thrusting into its mouth. Its eyes would widen and it would be able to do nothing but take it, held tight in the jerun's tails, as he violated the innocent animal for his own pleasure.

Yllar squeezed that warm body to his own, revelling in the stimulation as it squirmed on his shaft. He coiled one tail around its body, keeping it still as he thrust inside it, licking its neck to soothe it. The other tail he wriggled underneath its body and the bed covers, and wrapped around its tiny dick.

Maybe the other jerun would call his friends. See how many cocks Soona could take, see it suspended at both ends by a cock, or taking two at a time. It was insatiable, but maybe becoming the community's fuck toy would satisfy it.

The ring of ridges around Yllar's cock swelled up, and he thrust in as deep as he could, trembling as he came, pumping Soona full of the hot seed that kept it alive. The smooth curve of its ass felt amazing against his crotch as he pulled it closer, grinding against it as he rode out his orgasm.

When the high of ecstasy slowly faded he shifted them until they were lying fully on their sides, Soona held close to him. His tail idly played with Soona's hard cock, but he was too exhausted to give it an orgasm. He just let himself enjoy the moment of being wrapped around his loyal pet. The warmth of the sheath around his cock and the pulsing each time a load of come left him was comforting, and he nuzzled Soona's hair, petting and praising it.

Nothing about this was what the community expected from Yllar, but he was coming to realise that he didn't even mind what they thought; he would only care if they tried to take Soona away from him. He didn't think he even wanted a jerun mate anymore. Why would he want to try to court someone who would just nag him, and fight with him, and try to change him, when he had Soona? Soona, that would never do any of things, that looked up to him and looked to him for everything, and that would roll over whenever he wanted.

He would never be a part of the community, but that didn't matter. He had something better.


End file.
